tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duan Jian
A male youth with dragon wings, who was the product of a Silver Winged woman falling in love with Duan Yun, a member of the Black Dragon Family. Both of his parents were killed and he was tortured by the Silver Winged Family. He was brutally being whipped when Nie Li first saw him.【TDG】Chapter 141 - Silver Winged Family After Nie Li is able to not only free him, but also provide him the power to get revenge, he swore to serve him.【TDG】Chapter 144 - Testing medicine? Appearance and Personality His dark gold (sometimes described as black) colored wings are a product of his mixed blood and make him appear very distinct. He has a quiet and dignified personality. He has a very simple way of viewing the world and once he chooses a person to follow he is extremely loyal. Plot Alternate Life In the previous life Nie Li did not enter the Abyss Prison Realm and Ye Mo would not have entered until a few years after, so it is unlikely that Duan Juan would have survived the Silver Winged Family. Current Life The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li convinces Sikong Yi that he can cure the early death that he will soon face as his body rejects his wings. He then asks for Duan Jian as a test subject for the medicine. However, Nie Li instead offers to give Duan Jian a chance at revenge by awakening his dragon blood, and forcing his cultivation to jump from his current rank of 3 Star Gold up to Legend rank fighter.【TDG】Chapter 142 - Sikong Yi Even though the process will be extremely painful, Duan Jian eagerly agrees and swears his loyalty to Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 144 - Testing medicine? Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Duan Juan's Cultivation: :After ten days of agonizing pain and near death, Duan Jian survives and is able to forcefully raise his strength to that near a legend rank fighter.【TDG】Chapter 145 - Gold rank It appears that though his physical abilities are extremely high, his Soul Force cultivation is still only that of a high level gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 152 – Old Man Sikong Jue: :After the Stones of Light that are needed to activate the teleportation array have been collected. It is decided that Nie Li and Duan Jian will be escorted by Sikong Jue and four other gold rank experts to the outside world in order to collect the ingredients that Nie Li claims he needs.【TDG】Chapter 147 - Raging flames of the Black Dragon However, after fighting off the endless Scarlet Ghosts the escorts are exhausted and Nie Li chooses that moment to strike. Duan Jian releases his true strength and easily kills the four weaker gold rank experts with simple punches. Sikong Jue puts up more of a fight. He even forcefully swallows Blood Crystals for a burst in strength. However, Duan Jian is still overpowering him. In the end, Duan Jian kills him by using one of his Black Dragon Family's abilities, a black flame attack called "Raging flames of the Black Dragon."【TDG】Chapter 148 - Raging flames of the Black Dragon 2 Nie Li: :They then headed towards a neutral trading town where Nie Li could gather useful items and information. Since food has such a high value, Nie Li asks Duan Juan to trade for a thousand Blood Crystals and a thousand Dragon’s Soul Stones using the food they have.【TDG】Chapter 149 - Blizzard Spiritual Gem Because of his dragon nature, Nie Li gives him some of the Dragon's Soul Stones to aid his cultivation. He later says that he will get Duan Juan a dragon tribe Demon Spirit so that he can become a Demon Spiritualist. He also gets him the Black Flame Sword at the Divine Flames Family's store as its properties are extremely suited to Duan Jian. Duan Jian's Cultivation: :After making his purchases Nie Li and Duan Jian check into an inn and cultivate for several days. During this time his cultivation has reached 5 star gold rand demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 152 - Old man Mysterious Old Man: :When Nie Li and Duan Jian start to head out from the village they happen upon a strange old man. He looks poor and weak, but is giving off a strong killing intent. He is acting unpredictable and crazy. Silver Winged Family's Village: :Once they reached the Silver Winged Family's village, Nie Li activated the hidden Flame Explosion inscription patterns that he had previously placed around the village. While the endless series of explosions rocked the village; Du Ze, Lu Piao, Xiao Ning'er, and the others met up with Nie Li and Duan Jian at a predetermined location.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? Rather then attempt to escape from the village like Sikong Yi would expect, Nie Li had them hide out close by in the woods.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack Sikong Hongyue: :Nie Li then once again separates from the group to free the slaves of their blood imprint. After being spotted by Sikong Hongyue he leads her away from the village. Duan Jian rushes over to face her himself. He is the one who has been greatly wronged by the Silver Winged Family and is determined to get revenge now that his strength is close to a legend rank fighter. In order to end the fight quickly he takes on her attack directly and lands a heavy kick on her. She is gravely injured, but before he can finish her off three black gold experts arrive. Nie Li is able to kill one of them with a sneak attack from his Scarlet Flame flying knife. The other two black gold experts grab Sikong Hongyue and retreat. Even though Duan Jian wants nothing more then to chase them, Nie Li tells him that is too dangerous and that they should escape.【TDG】Chapter 155 - Your opponent The Teleportation Array and the Old Man: :After hiding out in the woods and learning more about the thirteen families in this realm, Nie Li decides it is time to return. However, just as they are about to activate the teleportation array, the mysterious old man shows up again. He comes out of no where and walks by the group while staggering and mumbling. However, he just passes them by. Nie Li does not hesitate to place the Stones of Light and return to Glory City. Duan Jian decides to go with them, as he has nothing tying him to this place except his revenge.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home Ye Zong: :Duan Jian is later introduced to Ye Zong and Ye Xui as Nie Li's servant.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :He is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. When the lines are breached he fights along side Nie Li, Lu Piao, Du Ze, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Nie Li, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Xiao Xue, and the three minions :After the battle is over he can see the loss and destruction that the demon beast horde left. He agrees with Nie Li that they need to work hard to get stronger to protect everyone.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Heavenly Marks Family: :He visits the Heavenly Marks Family with Nie Li and Nie Yu, where he is introduced to them.【TDG】Chapter 167 – Seen it all The family was recently moved to a large courtyard near the city Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige Duan Jian's Cultivation :During this time Duan Jian continued to cultivate in Ye Ziyun's courtyard so that he could raise his rank as a demon spiritualist. He was able to reach 2 Star Black Gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Nie Li: :He has a high level of perception and can feel that Nie Li has an unfathomable depth. He is not only thankful for all that Nie Li has done for him, but also has great respect for him. :At the meeting of Glory City's experts Duan Jian is standing with the Heavenly Marks Family until Nie Li joins them. He then points out Shen Hong to him. It will be Duan Jian's job to delay Shen Hong while Nie Li activates the Ten Millennium Spatial Array.【TDG】Chapter 175 – Gift Shen Xiu and Shen Yan: :After Shen Xiu badmouths Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li tells Duan Jian to beat her up and throw her out. He starts to walk towards her but is blocked by the black gold fighter, Shen Yan. Shen Yan grabs Duan Jian's arm with a strength that should break his arm. When Duan Jian shows no reaction he uses the the Sacred Family's Flaming Palm technique, but again does no damage to Duan Jian. Not only is Duan Jian's physique legend rank, but he has dragon's blood within him. A flame attack would have to be a great deal hotter to every have any hope of damaging him.【TDG】Chapter 176 – Monster! :Duan Jian then grabbed Shen Yan's arm and viciously kicked him in the side, immediately defeating him. He only let him go since Nie Li told him not to kill. Then he stepped forward and smacked Shen Xiu, leaving her a crumpled mess.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Shen Hong: :He was about to throw her out, when Shen Hong intervened. She Hong was very respectful to Duan Jian and apologized for their actions. Duan Jian looked to Nie Li, who agreed. Shen Hong then shamelessly tried to recruit Duan Jian before retreating with the injured Shen Xiu and Shen Yan. :Later, when Shen Hong attempted to leave, fighting finally broke out. Shen Hong immediately aimed for Nie Li, but could not kill him. Frustrated, he finally integrated with his Sacred Flaming Condor, but Nie Li ordered Duan Jian to step in. Even though he can not stop Shen Hong, he also can not be injured by him. While fighting with Duan Jian, Shen Hong is essentially trapped and is no longer free to escape, attack Nie Li, or help the other members of the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :After the battle with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild is over Duan Jian receives a letter telling him that Nie Li has decided to leave Glory City in order to train and check out the Dark Guild's base. Nie Li tells him not to come with him as even with his strength he would only die. Instead he is to stay close to Glory city and continue to train his cultivation. He also hopes to become stronger so that he can be of better use to Nie Li in the future.【TDG】Chapter 188 – Journey Into the Nether Realm Arc Duan Jian's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory City Duan Jian and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds. Duan Jian reaches 5 star black gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :After Nie Li's return to Glory City, Duan Jian was one of the people he gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Duan Jian, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Duan Jian's cultivation advanced very quickly as he focused on breaking through legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array he noticed strange lightning energy attacking his soul realm and merged with his demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Duan Jian, and the others. Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li asks Duan Jian if he will go to the Nine-Layered Deathlands with him to meet the Master of Nether. Duan Jain responds with a request to first return to the Abyss Prison Realm in order to finally get revenge on Sikong Yi. Nie Li agrees and and says that he will go with him. Yu Yan, Luo Ming, and the other two legend rank bodyguards also come with them.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position Sikong Yi: :When Duan Jian returned to the Abyss Prison Realm he rushed to hunt down Sikong Yi and found him at a meeting of all the thirteen families leaders. He immediately attacked in a rage. Duan Jian faced him straight forward using every ounce of his strength as if his own life did not matter. Because Nie Li is near by he was also able to draw on his energy through the Soul Array.【TDG】Chapter 218 – Vengeance :Sikong Yi then used a special technique of the Silver Wing Family which caused pillars of lightning to continuously bombarded Duan Jian’s body. The strikes went directly past his defenses and impacted his soul realm. Despite this vicious attack, Duan Jain forced his way through and continued to attack Sikong Yi with his Black Flame Sword. This pushed him to his limit and caused him to suddenly breakthrough to Legend rank, and caused black scales to suddenly appear on his body and his wings to grow bigger. He then struck out with a palm attack and heavily damaged Sikong Yi, ending the battle.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right Sikong Hongyue: :Just as Duan Jian was about to strike Sikong Yi with his sword and kill him, Sikong Hongyue jumped in front of him and blocked the blow with her sword. Even though she was barely able to block the strike and she was hurt, she still desperately stood her ground. Duan Jian saw his past self in the way she was determined to protect her father. Even when he offered to let her go if she moved, she was steadfast and refused. If he wants to kill Sikong Yi, he will have to go through her.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right Mysterious Old Man: :At that moment a mysterious voice spoke to Duan Jian. It told him that he had defeated his enemy and gotten his revenge. Only by letting go of the hate in his heart will he be able to grow as a cultivator. Duan Jian decided that the voice spoke truthfully and walked away. Sikong Hongyue yelled in anger at him for taking pity on them. However, all he said was that he did not wish to dirty his hands and left them to other families. Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that guarded over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :During the fight Nie Li is able to finish off Luqian Sha first with his Draconic Bombs. In anger, Luqian Mo transforms into his Ghastly Chameleon form, which resembles a lizard man covered in spikes, and charges at Nie Li. He is able to avoid Nie Li's Yin Yang blasts and spits a net of venom at him. Nie Li then switches to his Shadow Devil and uses void form to escape. Duan Jian and Yu Yan then engage Luqian Mo until Nie Li once again starts to throw Draconic Bombs. :Luqian Mo was able to continuously dodge them, so Nie Li also threw some fakes. After figuring out some were fakes, Luqian Mo was more lax and was gravely injured by a real one. Once injured, it was impossible for him to continue dodging, and he was killed after being hit by a few more. Afterwards, everyone is shocked by the power of Nie Li's Draconic Bombs, Yu Yan apologizes for endangering everyone, and Nie Li searches the bodies. He gives Duan Jian a black dragon scale that he finds.【TDG】Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Luo Xiao: :After arriving in the Nether Realm, the group heads to the entrance of the Nine-Layered Deathlands where they meet Luo Xiao.【TDG】Chapter 224 – Spiritual Origin Fruit? They then head into the first layer of the deathlands in the search for Spiritual Origin Fruit, but get separated by a Fog of Misleading.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon Lu Piao, Du Ze, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Xiao Yue: :After some time wandering around the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Duan Jian was able to meetup with Lu Piao, Du Ze, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Xiao Yue. Lu Piao got thoroughly beat by a group after having tried to take their Spiritual Origin Fruit. So when Duan Jian showed up he returned the favor. He continued to hit them until the laid down and stayed down. After securing their first Spiritual Origin Fruit they continued traveling deeper into the Deathlands while fighting the occasional Skeleton.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark Nie Li: :After two more days wandering the deathlands, everyone was finally reunited. At this time they had found eleven Spiritual Origin Fruits and decided to return back to the Jade Seal Family's camp at the entrance. They each then ate a fruit and began to cultivate. The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Abilities and Equipment After being taken in by Nie Li he agrees to attempt to awaken his dragon blood. After ten days of agonizing pain and near death, he is successful and his strength rises near to that of a legend rank fighter.【TDG】Chapter 145 - Gold rank Even though his physical abilities are extremely high, his Soul Force cultivation is still only that of a high level gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 152 – Old Man Once Nie Li gives him a proper cultivation technique his abilities raise quickly. While in the trading town his cultivation has already reached 5 star gold rand demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 152 - Old man After coming back to Glory City with Nie Li he continues to cultivate and reaches 2 Star Black Gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour While Nie Li was away from Glory City, Duan Jian's cultivation advanced very quickly as he reached 5 star black gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast He then focused on trying to break into legend rank while in the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique array. When Duan Jian returned to the Abyss Prison Realm he threw everything into bring down Sikong Yi. During the fight he was pushed to his limit and was able to break into 1 Star Legend Rank demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right During his time in the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Duan Jian ate one of the Spiritual Origin Fruit which raised his cultivation. Category:Black Dragon Family